Il prezzo della verità Thruth's price
by Nowlive
Summary: [Slash AL] Arthur needs to find a way to discover Lancelot's secrets as well as his injuries. But he went to the wrong person to ask for help.
1. Chapter 1

**Il prezzo della verità ( Thruth's price) **

By Livi

* * *

_Pairing: Arthur/Lancelot_

_Summary: Arthur has to find a way to find Lancelot's secrets and injuries. Asking the help of a magician isn't the best way to deal with his second in command._

_Disclaimer: I don't own them…just use them for fun_

_Feedback is more than welcom._

_Beta: The wonderful Nete… also she helps me through a lot of scenes!_

* * *

Arthur stood at his window looking out into the open field. Sighing he turned looking at the small vial on his table. He wasn't sure about what he was doing… or what he had done for the matter.

The vial was half empty and the rest was mixed in a goblet in front of him. This was his last resort before going out into battle with his knight.

Truth serum. That's what the magician calls it.

Artorius Castus had never before given credit to those things. But this time he had to try it. He was tried of fighting against the woad and after them fighting against Lancelot after discovering his injuries.

He cared for his second in command. More than he liked to admit. More than his God would approve.

But the last fight was enough to put his resolve to an end. He loved Lancelot and was damned if he let him go and kill himself for not admitting when hurt.

He hadn't told his best friend about his sentiment. He has not told him of his love… and probably never would. It was clear that the dark knight has eyes only for girls. And Arthur wouldn't put their friendship at risk for… his heart.

But he was damned if he let Lancelot hurt himself again. And for preventing it he had to follow some magician's rule… be damned if he let it go.

"Arthur? Did you call for me?" Lancelot's voice brought him out of his though and he turns to look at him grimly.

"Yes I did… sit down Lancelot!" his voice was stern and his friend frowns. Taking a deep breath Arthur gesture toward the goblet. "Drink that!"

An elegant eyebrow shot up and a look of amusement lit his friend's face. "Are you going to drug me because of my last injury?"

"You know I would never drug you!" was the quicker reply and with a growl Arthur moved around the table so to stand behind his second in command. "You nearly died Lance! now… drink it!"

Without further questions Lancelot drank all the liquid grimacing at the foul taste. Then he put down the goblet looking smugly at him. "So Arthur? Are you happy now?"

"I'll be happy tomorrow… once we are done with it. Now go to bed!" Without a second glance Arthur went again to the windows not turning around when Lancelot got up and was about to make his exit.

"Where are you going?" Arthur's voice make him stop and turn to look at him puzzled.

"To bed…as you told me!"

Arthur narrows his eyes and shocks his head. "I know you… You will be out drinking and doing God knows what with the female population of the wall!"

Lancelot shrugged while trying to suppress a grin. It was so much fun making his best friend angry. "What then? I think I'm grown enough to be on my own…and enjoy this nice night… since it can be my last!"

"No… you wont! You'll be sleeping here tonight!" He says pointing to his own bed but even to his own ears those words sounded strange. Even so those same words where so sweet and tempters. Arthur schooled his visage so not to let anything pass by and then turn around to look out the windows. "You are going to sleep here. That's final!"

Sighing again Arthur's mind dewelled on their latest battle. The one when Lancelot nearly died in his arms.

_/Flashback…_

_Night was descending quickly on the battlefield, the knights were regrouping looking at each other asserting that no one was injured or worse._

_Arthur was searching his knights for sign of hurt but mostly he was checking one of them in particular. Even if he wasn't near, his eyes never leave this figure._

_Blood covered him and fatigue was clear in his movements. But he was still standing, regrouping the horses with soothing words and pats he was calming his great warhorse down. The beast was sporting an arrow on his left flank and was panicked by the pain._

_Arthur has always envied the calm and firm hand of his second in command. Especially when talking to his horses and controlling them. The roman smiled when the horse, once finally calm, push playfully his master to gaining his attention once more._

_But the roman's smile was quickly replaced by a frown when he saw the grimace on Lancelot's face. The sarmatian was keeping himself upright only by sheer force and balancing himself thanks to the firm grip on his horse's mane._

_"Lancelot!" the name escapes his lips without him knowing it. He strode to his friend quickly and snuck a hand under his arms to support him better. "You are hurt!"_

_It wasn't a question Lancelot knew it. But he wasn't about to admit his injury. "No, Arthur, I'm fine… really!" he pushed away his hands and stood on his own never letting go of his horse._

_"Why are we always doing this Lance?" exasperate Arthur huffed and strode away to retrieve his own horse but a hand on his wrist stop him. Turning around he came face to face with a pale-faced Lancelot._

_"Doing what… Ar…thur?" with a gasp the Sarmatian fall on his knees as the roman wasn't quickly enough to prevent it._

_Falling on his knees at his side Arthur moves quickly to check him over and to help him lie flat on his back._

_"Damn your stubbornness!" muttering angry to himself Arthur open the laces of Lancelot's mantel revealing tore clothes and larger gashes under it. "How did you… damn you Lance!" with trembling hand he press clothes torn from his own cloak on his numerous wounds._

_Tristan and the others knights came rushing to them and the scout kneel down to help their commander and friend. With an expert eye the archer shock his head. "Those wound are infected… they are old Arthur!"_

_The commander's head shot up immediately once this affirmation was out the scout's lips. "What do you mean?"_

_"I mean…" Tristan's said while cleaning and dressing the wounds "…that those weren't taken care of and they were inflicted before the battle!"_

_"But he was fine!" Galahad spoke up shocked, voicing what every single one of them was thinking. Gwain at his side sadly shook his head snorting at something Bors had said._

_Dagonet lean in and eyed the cut and crisscrossed lashes on his younger companion, coming to a sadly conclusion. "Those aren't made by Woads!" his voice was grave as he spoke to the others._

_Tristan nodded and help Dagonet lift the younger sarmatian. "He must have offended another roman…"_

_"What… what does it means?" Arthur wasn't going to believe what his friends and comrades were stating._

_The injuries were multiples and made for suffering "Those marks…" muttered Dagonet pointing to the marks with one hand while with the other keep holding his brother's in arm. "They are roman's. No Woads use a lash to inflict pain!"_

_"They attack to kill not to inflict pain!" Tristan explained further securing a bandage around Lancelot's torso._

_The discovery made they had to rush back the fort. Infections kick in and the high fever was about to take completely hold on the young knight's life._

_That's when Arthur starts to search for something to prevent Lancelot from lie to him again…_

_End Flashback/_

Sighing Arthur came back to the present eyeing his friend sound asleep. He sat on the bed next to Lance smiling softly at the young face of his friend.

Lancelot usually guarded his face not giving away what his thoughts were. Like Tristan he has schooled himself well the past years and now he could fooled everyone with his moods.

But Arthur has seen him grow up, he has grown with him and has learn how to read his friend very well.

Adjusting Lancelot's blanket he stood again and went to his table again retrieving the vial with the serum in. He wasn't sure yet if it was going to work, and was hoping against hope that Bors' remark weren't going to come true.

"He is going to be very sick tomorrow if you make him drink that!"

Those were the words that were repeating in Arthur's head but he angrily push them away. The others knights haven't spoken but once he has told them his plan, he has seen doubt and clearly they didn't agree with his decision.

They didn't trust Britons very much, especially when one of their brothers' health was involved. But they trusted Arthur and since he was so worried about Lancelot they agreed to keep their silence.

Usually also Arthur wouldn't have agreed with that magician, but the sight of Lancelot on the ground covered in his blood was enough to push the roman commander to act and buy the concoction.

Half vial on the evening and a full night of sleep, those were the instructions on how to use it. Then on the morrow Lancelot would have be ready to answer whatever question was given to him.

The Serum's effect were going to last for two days after the first administration and a whole week if taken two times. But Arthur wasn't sure if he was ok with that. Hell he wasn't even sure if he was believing in its usefulness yet!

His anger passed, he uncurled his hand and put the vial in a carved box, locking it in his desk.

Lancelot mumbled something and turn in his sleep the other man couldn't help but smile and felt sure that whatever was going to happened he had done something for his friend.

Sitting down on the floor next to the bed he rested his weary head on the mattress near Lancelot's.

The last thing he saw before falling asleep was the small childish smile on his friend face, then everything went black.

Lancelot woke late that day. Usually he was up and about with the early sun but today he was still feeling groggy.

Studying the room he was in he thought back to the previous night. The sun was high in the sky and with dread he shot on his feet, fearing his friends had left without him.

But luckily for him his friends were still inside the wall even if they were preparing to depart at once.

"So sleeping beauty has finally decided to join us!". Bors' laugh made Lancelot even more grumpy that he already was. Silently he stalked to his horse and began to saddle him up ignoring the offers of help Jols was giving him.

"So..Lance… did you have a good nights sleep? Was the barmaid good enough for you?" Asks Gwain looking down at him from the top of his horse, sure to be ignored like the rest of them.

But Lancelot couldn't stop himself. He couldn't resist the urge to answer his companion honestly. Turning to Gwain his eyes unfocused and voice flat he answered with

"I slept the whole night undisturbed… and there wasn't any barmaid."

There was silence for some minutes while Lancelot turned around again to finish with the saddle and mounted up, he wasn't aware of the other's gazes upon him and mostly he was completely unaware of what he just says.

"You… Lance… are you saying you didn't slept with that girl at the tavern?" Galahad questioned and the others waited holding their breath.

All of them knew about Arthur's decision to follow the old magician's help. But everyone was sure that it was all a bluff and that nothing would happened to their friend, save maybe a little trouble with his stomach as Bors kept repeating to the others.

"No… I didn't." Again Lancelot answered with the same flat tone proving what they all though was impossible. Lancelot seemed unable to lie.

Shocked and troubled looks were exchanged between the others they were so preoccupied that they neither saw or heard Arthur enter the stable and mount up.

He looks upon his Knights and shaking his head at their unusual behavior. "Knights!" He calls to them making all to jump in their saddle and look at him startled "Are you ready to go?"

But before anyone can answer the flat tone of Lancelot answer for them. With a simple yes. Startled Arthur eyes his friend with concern. He was expecting some joke, even a grumble because of their imminent mission, but never a simple "Yes". He looks at the others waiting for some kind of explanation, for some clue.

But before one of the others could say something. Lancelot spoke up and glared at his best friend darkly. "Can we move or do we have to stay here all day?" his tone was angry and full of emotion. Nothing like the simple "yes" that he has spoken before.

"Lance… do you feel alright?" asked cautiously Arthur approaching his friend slowly.

Expecting a brusque denial Arthur was taken aback when Lancelot's eyes became unfocused and all his features relaxed instantly. "No, I don't feel fine." Was the simple answer, and then he blinked twice as if waking from a dream.

"Well? What are we waiting for?" the black haired sarmatian challenged his commander with his gaze. "Have you forget your order Arthur?"

All of the others knight watch concerned at the scene before them waiting for some reaction and praying that nothing bad would come from that.

"N..no I haven't forget…" Arthur came closer to his friend and put a hand to his forehead. "Are you still feverish?" he demand more to himself than to Lancelot, but again a question was asked and an answer was given.

With a quick nod Lancelot become like a statue again, eyes unfocused and flat tone of voice. "Yes, I am" was the simple answer. But still it was an admission no one has ever hear from Lancelot.

Quickly as it came, his features change and Lancelot became once more aware of his surrounding. He wasn't remembering his answer, more so he wasn't remembering the question. For him those conversation hadn't take place.

He was sure of have walked into the stable and and ignoring Bor's while he prepared his horse and mounting up to await the arrival of their commander.

Finding Arthur's hand still on his forehead startled him. His horse sensing his agitation roared and collided with Arthur's mare and then jumped forward nearly sending Lancelot to the floor.

The others quickly came to their rescue jumping down from their horses stopping the two agitate animals and helping their friend to stay upright.

But Arthur has seen enough and dismounting he went quickly to Lancelot's side. Looking at the others knights he quickly made up his mind "We are staying. Dismount everyone and take in the horses!" then turning to Lancelot he growled making him dismount from. "And you are going to my chamber!"

"What?" but further protest were silenced when both his arms where secured behind his back Dagonet and Tristan flanked him. "What are you doing? Release me at once!"

Arthur give a quick nod to his knights and turn around "Make sure he stays there. Tie him if you need, but I want him there till I come!"

Lancelot was thus escorted to Arthur's chamber while the others made sure everything was ok. The commander went to gives order to other's legionaries and the knights to take care of the horses with Jols help.

* * *

End chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Il prezzo della verità ( Thruth's price)**

by Livi

* * *

Warning: Attentio please! This chapter may have situation not suitable for small children, it's nothing much but maybe some people would find it rather difficult to accept! Please... I told you not to read if you don't like...respect it!

Rated: R

Pairing: Arthur/Lancelot

chapter: 2?

Summary: Arthur has to find a way to find Lancelot's secrets and injuries. Asking the help of a magician isn't the best way to deal with his second in command.

Disclaimer: I don't own them…just use them for fun

Feedback is more than welcom.

Beta: The wonderful Nete… also she helps me through a lot of scenes!

* * *

Dagonet ducked as another small object came flying at him. He'd made the mistake of letting go of Lancelot as soon as they were inside the room and Lancelot had grabbed the first thing to hand and started throwing them to demonstrate his thoughts on Arthur's orders and their treatment of him. He could see Tristan moving to try to get behind him but a well aimed dish stopped Tristan in his tracks.

"What do you think you are doing? I'm fine!" Lancelot's only argument since they had entered Arthur's chamber. He kept throwing object showing them he was fine and his will to escape. "You can't just lock me up!"

Tristan raised an eye brow he could see the sweat running down Lancelot's face, his eyes brighter than normal even allowing for this display of anger. He was glad Lancelot didn't appear to have any weapons to hand he'd gone past the point of reason a while ago after they had suggested he take his coat off. He had complied throwing it in Tristan's face. He moved back to Dagonet's side. "If he keeps this up we are going to have to tie him up."

Lancelot was tired, he felt himself slipping away and his strength fading "You are going to regret it!" he growled having hear what Tristan had said "I'm going to make you regret treating me like that!" he blinked twice before falling down on the bed behind him. "Why... why are you doing this?" he still growled and shot dangerous glances to his friends

Seeing their chance both Tristan and Dagonet pounced pinning Lancelot where he lay. There was a deafening ripping sound as the shirt Lancelot was wearing came away in Dagonet's hand. Finally they managed to grab Lancelot's hands holding them as tight as they dare truly not wanting to hurt Lancelot regardless of the few bruises he had given them. He was still shouting and struggling as when both his hands were tied to the bed.

Checking he was secure and as comfortable as Dagonet could make him removing the remains of the shirt and tucking the furs around him.

Dagonet looked to Tristan. "Come on Tristan we can wait for Arthur outside, he's not going anywhere"

"Wait...wait! You can't leave me tied here!" Lancelot resolve seem twice what it was before. And he squirm more trying to freed himself. "You can't leave..." He added weakly before shout again "Damn both of you... release me... there's no need to tie me... "

Lancelot was sweating and trembling with sheer rage and because of the fever that was taking a hold of his body and mind. Cloud began to obscure his vision but he refuse to admit this. He demanded some answers and even if he was helpless he was going to have them. "Dagonet, Tristan... for gods sake! What's going on? You have never... ever...free me!"

Dagonet turned from the open door. "Lancelot. You have spent the last half an hour trying to wreck this room. You need to calm down. We will only be outside the door once you have calmed down we will release you."

He saw Tristan already outside the door raising his eyebrow. "You can release him I'm not going back in there. Arthur order this he can sort it out."

Lancelot's mind was having trouble keeping up but before the door was closed again he tried once more to reason with them. "Oh damn you fool... please! See.. I'm pleading... came back here! What's going on! We were going out! Why can't... oh Damn it! Arthur is acting foolish don't be like him!"

Outside the door Dagonet's eyes met Tristan's. "Do you think we should release him? He sounds so helpless." Dagonet though he understood Arthur's worry about Lancelot's behaviour but really wasn't sure this was the best approach. Tristan was much more pragmatic. "Dagonet I'm not going through another half hour of that display. He may sound defeated but it is just an act."

Lancelot left alone fell back on the soft furs. He had away felt safe on top of those covers. His own bed wasn't so soft and his chamber were colder than this one. And more than everything this room and especially this bed were mixed with Arthur scent.

Sighing he let his gaze fall on to the ceiling. His breath raging a little for his struggles and his heart beating furiously in his chest.

What if those furs were his beloved's hands? He closed his eyes sighing softly and snuggling closely to the furs. His mind was a blur of emotion and thoughts. He had to free himself, that was his primary concern. But he was tired. More than he liked to admit.

Why had they left? Why have they left him alone with himself, leaving him alone to sort his thoughts and to calm down.

Alone.

With only his thoughts.

In Arthur's bedroom.

In Arthur's bed.

With his scent… with his unique, powerful smell.

The soft furs around his body and his delirious mind were enough to start a chain of thoughts far from candid and pure. His fever and the drug in his system added more to his imagination and his subconscious made for him the most powerful wet dream he ever had.

Outside Tristan and Dagonet stand facing each other, waiting for Arthur to come and retrieve them from their unwanted duty.

Inside the room Lancelot lay panting. He tried to lift himself up, but the room start to spin before his eyes and he reluctantly fell back again. Breathing deeply in and out. Relaxing and thinking only at pleasant thing... like Arthur's smile, his large and warm hands...

His eyes snapped open in a instant and everything around him was a blur. "Lancelot…" a soft murmur at his right make him turn around and face a great shadow. Black curl of hairs and soft clear eyes meet his dark vision.

Arthur stood at his side with a slight smile on his lips. "A...arthur? What are you doing here? How have you… when you…"

But Lancelot's questions were soothed softly by a callous hand pressing gently on his lips "Don't talk…just feel" another whisper barely audible and gentles caress on his face were all Lancelot needs to lose himself.

Closing again his eyes he took a deep breath and stroke himself on the soft furs under himself trying to gain more access to Arthur's large hand. He needed it. He needed the caresses, the touches, and his voice.

"Please…" dark eyes met again green's ones and lust was spreading inside their light.

If he was more coherent he would have know that those eyes weren't Arthur's, that those hands weren't his. But his mind wasn't his anymore. The serum was making him see things he desperately wished were true.

Expert hands stroked his body urging him to relax to lie back and enjoy the sensation. Softly touches on his warmed skin were enough to blind his mind to everything else.

With light caresses Arthur has his body under control, enjoying the sensation of his muscles, feeling the pulse on his throat and playing with hardening nipples. Lancelot's breath was laboured and sweet pain was spreading inside him. But the sensation were so loving and intense that he refused to voice his discomfort.

Soft kisses were given and a warm tongue was circling his lips demanding entrance, entrance that was given freely, melting their mouth in a passionate kiss. More than ever Lancelot wished that his hand were free so to touch the man before him.

Heated breath and beating heart were Lancelot only sound mixed with his moans and sighs of pleasure as Arthur's hand travelled back down till gently stroking the inside of his thighs, brushing teasingly his hardening cock. "More Arthur…more…"

"Patience… you need to learn how to ask for things!" was the hushed reply before his lips were caught again in a fierce and passionate kiss. Leaving him panting even more.

Lancelot's mind was spinning. He couldn't believe it was really happening. He has dreamed of it since they were barely out of childhood. Maybe not the gentler kisses and touches, but Arthur's claiming him as his lover…yes!

With a silent cry, he arched his back enjoying the sensation of the furs under him and Arthur's hands finally around his erect shaft.

Tristan and Dagonet were still stood outside ears straining to hear both for Arthur's footfalls and any more sounds for Lancelot who after the original shouting had become very quiet. Finally the footfalls came that singled their commander .

It was later than he thought when Arthur finally got back to his quarter once to his door he found his two knights guarding the entries and sighing with relief when they caught sight of him.

"He is still inside…" confirmed Tristan with a strange smirk as he passed Arthur giving a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

It's seemed Tristan with his action was trying to say "I offer you my deepest sympathy's" and Dagonet's expression seemed to echo that same sentiment.

Smiling gently at their commander, he strode away catching up with Tristan and disappearing to their quarters.

* * *

And so left alone, Arthur stood before his door. A great roman commander, a real danger for whomever dared to cross sword with him. But frightful scared to face the wrath of his best friend. His brother. And secret of his heart, Lancelot.

Shaking his head he straighten himself up and made his entrance. But what he saw froze him to the spot. With his lightly coloured eyes open wide he stood facing his bedroom and the nearly naked form tied on the top of his bedcovers, panting and shivering at the same time.

Blood was thumping in his body rushing and spreading the serum through him. And for the first time in his young life, Lancelot felt truly satisfied.

He hadn't hear the entrance of the real Arthur's he was still too trapped in his own imagination to have noticed the other. "A…Arthur…" moaning he arched again his back.

Arthur was shocked at the sight that greeted his eyes, he was tempted to walk straight back out of the door, it wasn't right to his best friend in such a state but the dropping of his name from Lancelot's lips stopped him in his tracks.

He moved where he could better see his friend on the bed Lancelot's body was covered in sweat and rubbing against the furs around him.

His arousal clearly outlined against his breeches. He tried to pull his eyes away from the imagine but even with them closed he could here Lancelot's breathy moans, smell him in the air and hear the rustle as he continued to rub against the furs.

Arthur's own cock started to show more than a passing interest. Try as he might he couldn't suppress it. It was wrong to take advantage of a friend like that he kept telling himself. But it didn't stop his hand loosening his own laces. Slipping into breeches taking a firm grip, gasping at how quickly he had become hard. He almost knocked over his table as he grabbed a cloth. His own breath and pace speeding up in time with Lancelot's until finally he could hold back no longer gasping out as he came all over the cloth. Cheeks flushing as he realised what he had done.

Lancelot panted more and more as he reach his climax. Never had he imagined such a thing, his best friend, loved one, doing such a thing to him. Panting and still tied to the bed he tried to regain control to his mind and body.

Still flames crept inside him and the chills of air didn't help with his tremor. Now he wishes only for Arthur's warmth to return to him. Lifting his head he searched for his friend and lover, puzzled as to why he wasn't still on the bed with him.

"A..Arthur..." his dry mouth rasped and he desperately wished for a drink.

Arthur quickly finished pushing himself back and retying his laces. Lancelot's whisper brought Arthur almost running to the bed his own recent climax also visible.

Lancelot eyed Arthur and try to lift his hand to touch his commander's face. But the restrain keep him in place and he moaned his frustration. "Please... release me. You have got me..."

Arthur's eye moved to the restrains around Lancelot's wrists they had rubbed a little leaving visible marks. He was baffled by Lancelot's words but decided to release him, anyway he seemed too weak to start throwing things again. As he untied Lancelot's he rubbed the marks to reduce the redness. As he looked closer at Lancelot's face his lips looked dry and chapped.

"Lancelot do you want a drink?" He easily located his cup thankful Lancelot had not got round to throwing the water jug.

Once his hands came free Lancelot brought them to his chest rubbing his sore wrists and sighing with pleasure he closed his eyes. Hearing Arthur's question his eyes snapped open and his mind become fuzzy and his vision blurred. He was aware that he was talking but what was being said he didn't know. "Yes. I need to." The same flat tone was Arthur's answer and the same vague look.

Arthur almost dropped the glass at the response forgetting the early scenes that had greeted him in the stables. Composing himself he offered the water to Lancelot's lips, waiting until it was almost empty before speaking again. "Do you need anything else Lancelot?" He wasn't sure what he expected to hear.

The clear liquid was doing miracle to Lancelot's sore throat smiling softly he sighed. But again a question was made and was demanding an answer. "yes. I need your warm body on me." the same tone, the same gaze, but this time Lancelot blinked his eyes more quickly than before, more like he come back to himself more quickly. "What? Arthur... why are you looking at me like that?"

Arthur couldn't keep the shock from his face. Lancelot couldn't possible know what he was saying or know it was Arthur with him. Lancelot was a devoted lover of women everyone knew that. A little voice in Arthur's head took that moment to remind him he had just taken advantage of Lancelot He did notice how much quicker Lancelot was coming back to himself.

Lancelot keeps looking at his commander waiting for him to talk. He didn't remember at the moment why he was tied on the bed, his only thought was about the lovely "talk" he and his friend had just made.

Lifting tiredly a hand to softly take hold of that of Arthur's he give a gently tug and tried to sit up failing miserably. "Do you think you can help me? After exhausting me like that it's the least you can do!" he joked but then frown as Arthur just stood there not doing anything just staring at him.

Arthur was becoming more puzzled the longer he stood next to Lancelot. He wasn't sure what to do as Lancelot took his hand. He moved finally to help Lancelot sit up he still looked glassy eyed and worn out.

Arthur wondered if he had done the right thing making Lancelot stay in his room maybe he should had sent him straight back to the healer. "How did I exhaust you Lancelot?" He expected the answer to be making him fight with Tristan and Dagonet to get back to his own room or by making him mount up but not ride out.

Again aroused eyes become glassy and the hand holding Arthur's became limp. "By savaging me."

A sharp inhalation was the signal that lucidity was returning to him. Lancelot has to take a double breath and brought his hand to his chest closing his eyes and waiting for the pain to subside.

"I... I...think..."he swallow and turn to look at Arthur giving him one of his famous smiles "I think I need some fresh air..." That's when he remembered Arthur's orders his imprisonment and his waiting.

Arthur's hand followed where Lancelot's rested on his chest. "Lancelot are you in pain?" he was concerned about Lancelot's sudden increase in breath.

He could see the anger replace the softer look in his eyes and face hardening. "It's too cold to be outside in your condition." Arthur was firm in his stance that Lancelot would not be out in the cold to get ill. "Why do you fight me so?"

More questions to answer and again Lancelot become a statue to give him his answers. But this time is ragging breath was confirmations enough of his condition. "It hurt to breath." glassy eyes become focused again but Lancelot lose his lucidity "I don't like to be another burden for you." saying that he turn on his side gasping for breath.

The serum was flowing inside his vein and burning in his blood rushing between consciousness and in this stupor like state was weakening his already weak body.

But he wasn't aware of that, he was growing more and more frustrated by his state, not knowing it was partially his commander's fault.

Arthur was now becoming even more concerned about Lancelot worried about what the serum was doing to him. His hand rubbing gently on his friends back hoping he would fall asleep soon. Things would have to be better in the morning. "You are never a burden to me."

Lancelot's eyes snapped open and he turn startled to look at his friend. "how... what did you say?" he was confused. Not knowing how Arthur knew about his most deep fear. He shook his head to try and remember if he told anyone but nothing came to his mind. Only a blur of memories and nothing more.

Arthur kicked himself mentally, _he doesn't remember you idiot, stop upsetting him_. Arthur tried to pull himself together not to say anything else that might upset Lancelot further.

"I said you aren't going outside its too cold and you are still injured." Deciding to ignore his last statement and hope that Lancelot would forget.

Lancelot frowned and looked sharply at Arthur pushing himself up on his arms. "I. Feel. Fine!" he grumbled and tried to sit up only to fall back again.

His fight with the others two knights and the product of his mind had left him pretty much exhausted. "I don't need to stay here... let me go to my own room...and back to the tavern!"

Arthur felt his temper rise. The man he loved seemed determined to fight him. "If you can stand up by yourself I will let you do whatever you want." He backed away from the bed standing near enough to catch Lancelot if he did try to stand.

Lancelot wasn't a man who walked up away from a fight and he was being challenged. His gaze turn icy cold toward Arthur and he slowly began to lift himself up fighting the dizziness and his fatigue he was determined to stand even if he was about to fall back again, he wanted to stand and shows Arthur his strength.

And so he stood on his wobbly legs and failing knees he took a step and crumbled on the floor.

"Damn... damn it!" he shout to himself trying to catch his breath again

Arthur was immediately at Lancelot's side checking his friend over making sure that the fall hadn't done more damage. Calling himself ever fool under the sun. His frustration and bafflement at the injuries that caused so much pain to Lancelot came to the surface. "Lancelot why did you let the Roman hit you? You are better than any fighter I know."

Lancelot ragged breath became calm again "They were too much for me. and they threaten Arthur." gasping for breath Lancelot gripped Arthur's vest and looked startled at his friend. "What did I just say? It was my voice...wasn't it?"

Arthur realised that Lancelot must be becoming aware of his answers even if he wasn't aware of what he was actually saying. Arthur's guilt kicked up a notch, did he confess what he had done or just leave it. He was angry that Roman's had attached Lancelot because of him and angry at Lancelot for not coming him. "Yes it was you speaking I promise to explain everything in the morning." He tried to free Lancelot's hand from his vest and tried to help him back to the bed.

Lancelot didn't understand. And he didn't like it. Shaking his head more time he let Arthur lead him back to bed but kept a firm hold on his vest. "No..you are going to explain it right now!" he was still finding breathing difficult but his pride wouldn't allowing him to ask for help or admit it. He was reading the guilt in his friend's face and he was hoping after all they had done he deserved a little more trust from Arthur.

He could feel the rapid laboured pace of Lancelot's breathing. "Lancelot take a deep breath for me." He prayed that he was doing the right thing, he kissed Lancelot's forehead. "What would you do if I told you I'd given you something that means you can't lie to me?"

"Wh..what does that means?" Lancelot tried to take deep breath but at first it wasn't helping at all only worsening his state.

"Lance… now is not the time to talk… I'm going to call a healer!" Arthur was about to rise but his friend's hands prevent it. Lancelot looked at him he could feel the power and force of the fierce stare.

"You. Are. Going. To. Answer. Me!" Every word was marked by a laboured breath and for every word he said pain laced his torso. But Lancelot wasn't giving up. He wanted to know. He needed to know.

"You aren't going to like it! And You need to calm down…" Arthur was forced to keep his friend down pushing with all his strength. "Stay calm…please! Stop it, you are hurting yourself… and…and…"

"I don't care!" shouted the knight finally capable of shoving his commander away from himself. "I want the truth! Tell me!"

Arthur looked at him sadly and shock his head slowly. Lancelot have every right to know what was going on. And especially why he was feeling so down. Taking a deep breath and seating himself again on the bed next to him. Arthur pushed him back down again. "You are right… and I wanted the truth too…"

Lancelot looked at him searching for something to say but Arthur beat him. "I made you drink a truth serum…"

* * *

End chapter two. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Il prezzo della verità ( Thruth's price)**

by Livi

* * *

Warning: Attention please! SLASH STORY! Thisstory may have situation not suitable for small children, it's nothing much but maybe some people would find it rather difficult to accept! Please... I told you not to read if you don't like...respect it!

Rated: R

Pairing: Arthur/Lancelot

chapter: 2?

Summary: Arthur has to find a way to find Lancelot's secrets and injuries. Asking the help of a magician isn't the best way to deal with his second in command.

Disclaimer: I don't own them…just use them for fun

Feedback is more than welcom.

Beta: The wonderful Nete… also she helps me through a lot of scenes!

* * *

Lancelot looked at Arthur with disbelieve evident in his eyes. He snorted and panted more. He was angered, his long time friend, the one whom he trusted as a brother of his heart. The one he loved since the first time his eyes caught his silhouette. Arthur was lying to him.

"Why Arthur… why don't you trust me anymore?"

The deep sadness in Lancelot's eyes touched deeply Arthur's heart. Why was he feeling these emotions for his second in command? Why wasn't he capable of handle this situation more rationally?

He pushed again against Lancelot's struggles and gently intoned a prayer to his God, to give him strength to fight against his heart. "I'm telling you the truth Lance… if you don't believe in me. Ask one of the others!"

Lancelot wasn't convinced but he stopped his effort to break free. It was no use, he was physically spent. He laid there panting with keeping an accusatory glance to his commander. "I trust you Arthur… but pray tell me are you going to explain better this ridiculous affirmation of yours?"

Arthur sighed and slowly sat up on the bed looking down at Lancelot and not daring to break the eye contact they had. "I will explain everything, I promise. But first… you are going to be seen by a healer. And only when he deems it ok for you to talk I will explain to you!"

Cursing Lancelot tried to lift himself up from the mattress. But he wasn't strong enough plus Arthur's look was enough for him to stop his effort. "I don't need any damn healer! I'm fine!"

The smirk the other's gave him shushed him perfectly. Then Arthur leaned forward to be on top of him just a breath away from his lips. "Let's see if what you say it's the truth: Lancelot, do you feel fine?"

The sarmatian's breath rises again, and before he could stop himself an answer escaped his lips. "No… my chest hurt and I've still some fever…"

Arthur lifts up again smirking at his friend's shocked expression. "I told you so… now I'm going to call for that healer and you are going to let him check you over!" He was starting to stand but thought better and returned to look at his knight. "You are going to stay where you are. If you so much move from that bed I'm going to punish you… do you hear me?"

Lancelot grumbled but couldn't stop the answer. With A curt nod of his head and a whispered yes. He glared at Arthur and kept looking in his direction until he was out of the room. Then he tried to move from the bed. His legs hurt, as did his chest and arms. His lungs were hurting also and his head was pounding mercilessly.

He force himself upright and stood on wobbly legs. He took a few tentative steps and then had to sit on a chair before falling down. He wasn't going to wait for that healer, he hated healer. As much as he hated Romans. If the person Arthur was going to call was both a roman's and a healer… then he hated them more than ever.

He didn't want to think on what Arthur had said. He have drunk something that made him tell the truth.

He was in too much pain to understand fully what a dangerous thing it was for himself. The only thing he knew was that he wasn't going to stay inside that room with only his commander as company.

Gritting his teeth he stood again and crossed the distance to the door. Exiting silently the room he hide himself in the darkness of the hall. Having heard footstep approaching he hold his breath and waited.

Sure enough Arthur was back with Flavio, a young roman healer that was assigned to the knights from the begins. He was really young, probably he was of Galahad's age, and still in training when he was assigned to them.

That was why they didn't like being treated by him. Mostly they trusted Tristan or Dagonet as their healer. Both of them were old enough to remember what was being used during battle back in their countries. And both knew old sarmatian's remedies.

Slipping past Arthur's room and heading toward the stables, Lancelot stood leaning against the wall for support. He was feeling weaker every second and was starting to regret his decision. But then when he was about to turn around and head for his room, he remember the serum Arthur's made him drink and his anger started to rise along with his stubbornness and pride.

He went to his stallion's stall and quickly unlocked the door. As soon as the big beast saw his master he neighed happily coming to greet him and nudging him with his nose to search for some apple or sweet. "Easy there baby…" greeted softly Lancelot patting the strong neck and burring his heated visage into the dark mane.

"I need your help my friend!" he spoke quietly brushing softly the mane and saddling it with accuracy. "I need to go out and relax a little… do you want to help me?"

The horse neighed again and he smiled patting him again and brushing softly his nose against the great forehead. "We must go quickly… I don't want to meet anyone!"

He was about to mount up when a hand caught up with him, turning around quickly he came face to face with Gawain who was looking at him with a smug smile on his lips. "And where do you think you are going Lance?"

Angrily Lancelot pushed him away swiftly mouthing up and not giving him an answer. He spurred his horse but their run was short lived. Against the door was leaning Galahad and behind him were Dagonet and Bors. A shriek told him that Tristan was behind him. He was trapped.

Angered toward them he gritted his teeth and made his horse swung around to face the spy that he knew must have been Tristan. "Let me go!"

The scout smiled slightly shrugging "It's not me the one in command!" his reply was enough to enflame Lancelot's spirit and sure enough the dark haired knight was about to remove his blades from their sheath, but a new voice surpass the other and Lancelot found himself swooning in his saddle.

"Dismount Lance… and I will try to forget your disobedience at my order!" Arthur stood there watching his loved one seething in fury and amused strode into view behind Tristan.

"Don't make me repeat it!" Then more to himself "Don't make me force you…" but the challenge in his friend's eyes was clear. He was furious, Arthur could clearly see that. He was furious both at Arthur and at himself.

"What do you want Arthur?" Lancelot's voice was icy cold and his anger was reflecting even upon his horse, the poor animal was shaking with fear turning around and trying to find a way to escape for itself and it's master.

"Lancelot Du lac, dismount from that horse! NOW!" All the knight, minus Lancelot, were startled for Arthur has never shouted at them, Lancelot even more. All of them were concerned for what was going to take place before them.

Their commander strode angrily toward the horse and take his bridle stopping it's stomping around and looking up directly at Lancelot. "Came down Lancelot…don't force me to make you do it!"

"Don't you dare order me Arthur…don't you dare!" spat angrily in sarmatian his anger taking the over his reason. With a fluid movement his blades were in his hands and he was pointing them at Arthur's throat.

"I'm your commander Lancelot! You are going to do as I say or pay for insubordination!" then moving the blades away with nonchalance he locked eyes again with his friend. "I know you are angry, but surely you remember whom you are talking to!"

"I thought I was talking to my friend. One whom I can trust. The one that I love more like a brother than a commander!" Lancelot's eyes were flashing with a mix of hurt and anger. "But I was wrong, for this friend is nothing more than another Roman, who think himself a God on high who can decide for others' destiny!"

Arthur's couldn't mask the hurt in his eyes at his friend's words. Nor Lancelot could keep his pain far from his voice. Both were hurt and regretted their words, but their pride stood in the middle and neither of them wanted to step back.

Being the commander Arthur swiftly took hold of his friend's vest forcing him to dismount and Lancelot even if angered even more couldn't do nothing to stop him. "You are confined inside the fort Lancelot, and mark my word if I found you outside without my consents I will lock you up myself inside a dungeon!"

"And what if I kill you right now?" Lancelot was furious, never had he expected his friend to talk to him in such a way.

That was a threat no one in the stable was going to believe. Every single one inside the stable, maybe even the horses, knew how much Lancelot cared for their commander. And how much Arthur cared for his second in command.

Under normal circumstance Arthur would have laughed at those words and showed Lancelot playfully what he thought of it. But this was a fight between them, something to show who the strong one was.

"That's it Lancelot. Bors and Dagonet, escort him to his room. You are confined inside until I deem it enough!" he turned looking at Tristan "Take away his weapons all of them." Then he looked at Gwain and Galahad "You two are going to take post outside his room, lock the door and don't open it without my word!"

Lancelot paled his rage was doubling inside of him, but luckily or unluckily from his point of view, a wave of dizziness assailed him obligating him to lean against his horse and drop his swords.

Arthur saw him stumble and was about to react, to move and catch him, but he refrain. He needed time to clear his mind. This fight was the first real problem he had with his knight since they come into his command.

And the pain in battling against the one whom he loved most was nearly suffocating him. He needed to be strong still, not to give up and be concerned about Lancelot. Quickly he caught Dagonet's eyes and motioned for him to take over.

Without a word Dagonet shoved Bors forward muttering something in his ear and then stepping forward to stand next to Arthur.

Bors shocked his head and with little effort lifted Lancelot into his arms affectedly stilling him by knocking him out cold with a well aimed punch.

As soon as Lancelot stopped struggling and went limp in his arms Bors was striding to the garrison to brought his charge inside his room. And Galahad and Gawain were slowly behind his steps.

Tristan and Dagonet stood where they were facing Arthur and waiting for the breakdown they were sure was about to come.

With a yell of rage Arthur kicked an punched every single walls inside, startling a lot of horses and also two of the boys who were working inside. "I can't believe it! I can't! How could does he do that… to me!"

Tristan sighed and shocked his head taking a seat and picking up a single stem of straw and looking amused at his commander. Dagonet on the other hand strode to him and put a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You have wronged him too!" his kind eyes reflected his sorrow and his voice was posed to lecture his younger commander.

"I did what I had to do!" explained Arthur trying to defend his actions. "He would have never admitted his injuries or malady!"

"That may be true, but neither did you ask for them!" Dagonet was firm, he hadn't approved since the begins Arthur's plan with the serum, neither did he approve of Lancelot outburst. Both youngest had wronged but neither wanted to admit the fault.

"You know that he wouldn't have tell me…"

"Yet you didn't ask first!"

Arthur opened his mouth to answer again but he stopped himself. Dagonet was right, he had wronged his friend and he knew it. "You are right… but I did it for his own good… I can't stand to see him again in pain!"

Dagonet smiled and shared a knowing look with Tristan. "Neither us… believe me! But we Sarmatian believe strongly in trusting each other, Lancelot would never put us in danger. That means that if he didn't feel strong enough to fight he would have told us!"

Arthur sighed tiredly pressing his hand in his eyes and rubbing away his tiredness. "I think I need to go and talk to him…"

Tristan smirked "If you value your life… you'll be staying away from him!"

Arthur just snorted and went to Lancelot's chamber. He was sure that Tristan was right, but Lancelot was his best friend and he didn't like the idea of them in bad terms.

Outside the door were Gawain, Galahad and Bors all of them with grim expression on their faces. Once he was spotted Galahad turn his back on him walking away angrily, clearly all of his knights were angry at him for his choices.

Ignoring the remaining two knights he walk inside the room ready for whatever Lancelot was going to do to him. Two hands grabbed his collar and a heavy body pressed his against the wall. Lancelot was showing him what he was thinking.

"Hello to you too Lance…" muttered the commander trying to regain his breath. But Lancelot keep looking at him not daring to say anything at all.

Sighing to himself Arthur tried to push away from the wall and have a better look at the man in front of him. "Lance… can we talk together, please?"

"Why do you ask? You know better than me that you will talk even if I told you to leave me alone!" Lancelot strode angrily to his bed and sit upon it looking crossly at Arthur. "So…speak… and be done with it!"

Arthur sighed this talk wouldn't be a pleasurable one… he was sure of it. He crossed the room and seated himself next to his friend on the bed. "You should be under the cover…" he whispered softly brushing away damp lock of hair from his friend's forehead.

"What do you want to talk about…Arthur?" Lancelot brush away the hand on his skin, he felt to much emotions every time the other was next to him and with his hand touching his flesh it was more endurable.

"I wish to ask you to forgive me!" smiling sadly Arthur stood from the bed and put himself before his second kneeling before him. "I wronged you today, and I made you believe I didn't trust you! Far from it!"

"But you didn't trust me…if not you wouldn't have given me that…that… thing to drink!" Lancelot was melting again. The fever and his tiredness were taking a toll on his body and mind plus he didn't like to be angry with Arthur.

"I know… but I do! I trust you! Really!" Arthur take his friend's hands in his gently rubbing the palms under his finger and heating them. "I didn't want you hurt again!" he lowered his head not daring to see the anger in the other's eyes.

"I don't want to see you hurt either! Damn it Arthur! I want to be at your side and protect your back! That's why I never told you about…"He stopped himself that serum was making him more talkative than he liked and he must keep attention to what he was saying. "I don't want to loose you Artuhr!"

Arthur smiled and lifted one of his hand to softly caress his cheek. "You will never loose me! But I don't want to loose you either, you know! I trust you, but I don't want to see your blood on the battlefield again! You risk always too much Lance…"

"But in risking my life I can save yours!"

"I can't never fight well if I know that I can loose you Lancelot!" Arthur stood and forced Lancelot to do the same. "Go to bed please, and let the medic look at you!"

"But Arthur… I feel fine!" he whined and the scowled himself that serum was making him something he never was. "How much do you think I have to be like that? Whining and pouting?"

Arthur laughed to himself. And gently pushed his precious friend down. "Whining I don't know. But pouting for certain till the end of your days!"

Lancelot looked outraged and pouted again making Arthur double over in laughter. "That's not funny Arthur… you can't laugh at me like that!"

But inside he was smiling and laughing just the same, happy to be again with his heart's desire. Only when the door of his room opened and Flavio cames inside did Lancelot stop grinning to himself and groaned. "I said I'm fine…why he must be here?"

Arthur shook his head gesturing to Flavio to keep going not listening to Lancelot protest. He even helped keeping the younger knight still by taking him in his arms until the healer finished his examination. Once Flavio was out the room Lancelot let out a frustrated shout.

"A whole week! He must be out of his mind! I can't stay inside this room for a whole week!"

Arthur smiled and replaced the damped cloth on his friend's forehead "But this is exactly what you are going to do! You need rest and I will be here keeping you company!"

"Promises!" grunted the bedridden knight then smiled at him and patted the space next to him on the bed. "Are you going to keep me company for sure?"

"Yes… who do you think would help me with my paperwork?" At this Lancelot groaned and Arthur grinned like a fool. "Don't worry Lance… I'll be here for you!"

Lancelot just grinned back trying to suppress a yawn "Arthur… early, when Dag and Tristan brought me to your room… how did you arrive so quickly? I mean, you were there before us!"

Arthur thought back at the sight of his friend coming with his name on his lips and felt his groin react. "I…I wasn't there Lancelot!"

"But…you were, I mean we…we made…"

"Lance… I wasn't there… I…" Arthur gulped and then take hold of his friend's hand. "I was there but I entered after you. You were having a dream… a vivid dream…"

"You weren't…" Lancelot blushed when the realisation of what that meant came to him. He blushed and tried to turn and hide his face, but Arthur's strong hand on his chin stop him.

"I wasn't there from the begins Lancelot, that doesn't meant I wouldn't have loved to be there!"

Lancelot heart skipped a beat or two and his eyes became larger than normal, Arthur's gentle but firm grip help his head as lips descended onto his. Soft at first, a brush of lips against lips. Their first real kiss.

Lancelot looked at Arthur who was shyly busying himself rearranging the blankets on top of his body, then he grinned and taking hold of the back of his neck he pushed his commander down crushing their lips together.

That was how the others knights found them, locked in a heated kiss, hands stroking and exploring each other body, caressing every single part of the other and soft moan escaping from their lips.

Neither of them heard the soft chuckled made by the others knights opening the door nor the soft click of the door once they were left alone again.

Both were focused on their heart and neither of the two would have protested if the world would have stopped in that instant, or if the time would have frozen. Finally they were expressing what they wanted for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here we are..with chapter 4. I'm really sorry for the waiting, I just didn't feel like posting it. So much happen in RL that I find it very hard to keep writing in time. I hope you all would forgive me. Disclaimer: Just like the others chapter I don't own anything, maybe just the plot. Thanks to Nete, for her help beta reading this and helping me with some part of the chapter. Thank you very much. But enough with my NA go on with the story...**_

Arthurcame out of his room in a severelybad mood. He strode quickly to the round table's room scanning the area to search for the cause of hisbad mood.

Allof his knights were there, all minus for the one he was searching for. The one supposed to be resting inside his bed in his room as the doctor bid him.

Galahad and Gawain were in a corner speaking to each other, or better they were arguing about who was supposed to have the first turn of guard while the other could relax inside the garrison. Tristan was watching their bickering with an amused turn of his lips. Dagonet was watching Bors trying to explain to one of his bastard sons why he couldn't go and kiss every girl he met.

Arthur strode inside the room and went directly to Tristan. "Where is he?" he snarled not bothering to hide his little amusement or angry temper.

The scout only lift an elegant eyebrow and stood on his feet facing his commander placidly. "It's only the third day…I expected him to escape later in the week!"

Arthur closed his eyes massaging the point of his nose between his eyes and sighing. "Please…go and take him back to my room, or at least to his…but put him back in a bed!" then on a second thought he added growling. "Tie him to that bed and then send for me…I will make sure he doesn't forget anymore how to follow my orders!"

Tristan smiled to himself and bowed his head hurrying out of the room to start his search for his missing comrade. Lancelot surely knew how to piss Arthur off, and not only Arthur.

Lancelot was standing alone in the stables all the boys were outside with the young foals and mares he had enough time to look at his black stallion enjoy his company only. The great beast nuzzled him and saluted him softly.

It was amazing how such a great stallion, so strong and courageous once in battle or during a run was now so delicate and almost afraid of hurting his still healing master. And Lancelot knew this.

"You are spoiling me, you know?" he smiled to himself and stroke the strong neck noticing with pleasure how his horse was still fit and was obviously being worked daily. Surely it was Gawain's work and Lancelot took a mental note to thanks his friend once he saw him.

A movement on his left made him turn with his swords ready and his horse ears thrown back and teeth chatting almost like a wolf's pose. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Not sooner had he pronounce those words an old man came slowly into light, his long robe was lifting a lot of dust and his curved cane signaled his pass every time he moved it to support himself.

"Hail at you, great warrior of Sarmatia!"

Lancelot's eyes closed a little such greetings was strange for Britain's people, Woads' and most of all Romans. Who was this man, and what does he want from him? For surely if he greeted him in such a way he wanted something from him.

"Who are you old man? And what do you want?" he couldn't stop himself from ask and neither could him stop himself from moving taking two steps backward.

The man laughed with a deep and guttural voice. He lifted his hand and pointed his curved finger at Lancelot smiling and showing his loss teeth. "You serve a great King, the one who would unite all people of this land!" he coughed a little but keep his gaze fixed into Lancelot's. "And you'll see him fall before yours eyes!"

Lancelot was confused and his first thought was that the man has lost his mind, yet his heart couldn't stop the pain as the thought of Arthur's falling and dieing before his very eyes brought him. But then, Arthur wasn't a king, he was a commander of Rome only.

"Old man, you must have knocked your head pretty badly, must I remind you that there's not King in this forsaken land?"

The man laughed again a simple sneer formed in his face. His eyes hollow with deep shadow under them were rapidly making a shiver run down Lancelot's spine. "Arthur the great King would be called and you would be called his killer as you would pierce his heart with your most deadly weapon!"

Lancelot hands' tightened over his swords and he gritted his teeth. "Who are you? And what are you talking about?"

"You love him, great knight! And if you want to save him, save him for yourself you will come to me again…" he moved to walk away then he stopped and pointed to the moon barely out of the clouds. "Two weeks from now,once the moon is full and the clouds wouldn't obscure it's light! Came to me… You mustn't have draw any blood if not yours…"

"What?" Lancelot couldn't understand, wouldn't understand. He couldn't believe what this man was saying in his mind his words were repeating themselves and he keep hearing the words dieing and that he would be him the one to kill Arthur. His Arthur.

"You mustn't have draw blood until the day after our encounter, you mustn't have fight… even if you are being attached you have to let it be, take the beaten but don't answer and you may save your lover…" with that he walked away and before Lancelot could react he vanished.

Lancelot stood there blinking and not understanding what had taken place before his own eyes. He looked at his horse that have began munch his feed without a care in the world.

His mind was a blur not sure if he had seen or hear correctly everything. Not sure if that had really take place before him, or it was only his imagination. He walked to one of the many doors of the stable to look up at the moon now clouded and covered. He wasn't sure, but if what that man said was true then he couldn't take any risk.

He would die before let anyone hurt Arthur, he himself less than others. He returned his swords in their scabbards swearing to himself to do whatever that man had asked. So caught in his thoughts was he that almost jumped out of his skin as a strong hand caught his shoulder forcing him to turn around.

"Arthur is not happy about your little walk!" Tristan eyes shone in amusement, yet his voice remain void of emotion and his posture was that of a guard doing his duty perfectly.

Lancelot rolled his eyes and smirked at his friend. "Pray tell me when Arthur is happy about something?"

At this Tristan smirked a little and gently forcing him to walk. "Came,or he would be more angry!"

"Let him be… I'm sure to find something to make him happy!" smirked again the curly haired knight continued to move while his companion just shrugged and forced him to walk a little quicker.

Two weeks later Lancelot was again out of the garrison and causing havoc everywhere he went. The roman's that hurt him stay unnamed and Arthur was irritated by the continuous silence of his second, best friend and lover.

Commander Castus was even more annoyed every time Lancelot returned to his chamber showing new bruises. Finally he had enough and called Tristan to one side being cautious that Lancelot didn't see it.

"Tristan,I have a duty for you. Something I trust you only to do!" he looked around the room, the others knight were still there but were oblivious to what was going on, and Lancelot himself was dozing off in his chair after coming to the round table sporting a splitting split lip.

The scout smirked to himself when he followed his commander's gaze but kept silence, if Arthur wanted to keep their relationship a secret Tristan wasn't going to spoil his fun. "You want me to follow him?"

Arthur was lost in his observation of Lancelot and Tristan's voice make him jump out of his skin. "Yes!" hissed furiously returning to watch his lover and spotting another set of bruises he didn't seebefore.

"I demand to know what is happening to him, and mostly who is daring to touch him!" gritting his teeth Arthur tried to check his anger failing miserably.

"Beside you…" added amused Tristan watching carefully his commander's eyes for any sign of change. And he clearly could see them, for Arthur's eyes became larger than before and turned to lock gaze with his. "It's not so difficult to see it Arthur, you better stop drooling over him if you want to kept your relationship a secret!

"Who know? Beside you that's it…"

Tristan smirked to himself and let his gaze swept inside the room. Arthur felt his legs trembling a little feeling weak all sudden. All the knights knew and said nothing. For two whole weeks he had tried to keep a semblance of dignity, to keep his cool, and to try and not to show his affection toward his long time friend.

But it seem it was futile, Lancelot was better than him at lying, it was a secret for no one that Arthur couldn't lie even if his life depend on it. But Lancelot could. Lancelot was a cheater, and a gambler.

He let out a sigh of despair and Tristan was even more amused by it, not giving any kind of comfort to his friend, enjoying too much the situation. Then he turned serious once he saw Lancelot rise to his chair and striding to the door with a frown on his face.

"If you excuse me Arthur…I have a rabbit to follow!" he moved quickly and silently following Lancelot and hiding in his shadow.

"Don't let any harm came onto him! And find the name of those…beasts!" were the last words he heard from Arthur's.

Tristan was walking swiftly along the hall of the castle, he had lost already Lancelot but wasn't concerned about it sure enough he was going to find him somewhere soon.

A loud thud make him hurried his steps and turn abruptly to a narrow corner. And what he saw made his blood run cold in his veins before boiling and rage enflame his will.

Six large roman's officer where surrounding Lancelot and beating the shit out of him, two were pinning him on the ground and the others were taking turns into kicking him viciously. Sleathly Tristan moved so he was behind them, as soon as he saw the silent tears of blood from his friends eyes and the bruises on his face he took no time to knock three of the Roman's cold.

Lancelot stood on shakily legs while Tristan keep his beating up and smiled when he saw the Romans run away with their tails between their legs and their unconscious comrades secured on their back.

Tristan's eyes were flaming he pulled Lancelot back against the wall. His blood was still pumping from sending those damn Roman's back to their rooms to lick there wounds. "Why did I just have to do that Lancelot? I've seen you take on worst odd than that and walk away."

Lancelot's eyes flashed dangerously and he pushed away Tristan's arms "No one asked you to do that!" replied not at all concerned about the question his friend just asked.

Tristan refused to be pushed away. "If I hadn't we would be finding more wounds on your body the next time we go to out to fight. You may not care about yourself but Arthur relies on you to watch his back." Tristan wished that Arthur had used more of the serum on Lancelot he didn't have Arthur's way with words when the others wanted to force something out of Lancelot he didn't want to say.

He wasn't apposed however to taking Lancelot beyond the wall to knock a little sense into him or wound him so he wasn't even around to fall over again Lancelot struggle and shock his head.

"Arthur can always find someone better than me for watch his back!" he pushed away from the wall and strode to the stables.

"Came with me if you want, but don't you dare try and sneak after me... Iwill fight you this time!"

Tristan let out a tired sigh Arthur had been very clear in instruction keep Lancelot from harm, discover the Roman's who had inflicted the wounds on him orginally and report back. He now knew who the Roman's were and where to find them but letting Lancelot go out on his own would not be a good idea. He hurried after Lancelot. "I'll come with you I need time away from these walls"

"Sure you did...you are becoming more talkative than I remember!" joked the second in command striding away with only a small limp from the previously fight with the roman's.

"Well you don't suit being the quiet one" Tristan let a small smile grace his lips as he saddled his mare.

Lancelot didn't saddle his stallion but mount it without saddle only with his bridle on. "Too bad...I think I like being silent for some time on..." he grimaced thinking at his experience with the serum. "Then...let's go..I need to see someone!" and with that he spurred his horse at full gallop not wanting for someone to being capable of stopping him.

Tristan lithe out after him "Lead the way" he called racing to catch up with the dark stallion enjoying the rush of air as they thunder through the gate kicking up the dust behind them.

The wind was blowing strongly that day and Lancelot enjoyed even more his ride. Leading his horse and Tristan through the open field to the woods. He really didn't know where he was going, hoping that the healer was going to find him. Lancelot bit his lower lips when he felt eyes upon them and look back at Tristan for confirm his suspicions. Woads were around them and were closing their ways of escape.

Tristan was enjoying the air so much he didn't at first pay attention to the tell tale hair raising on the back of his neck. By the time he paid attention and started to slow his horse he could feel the enemy surrounding them. He nodded to Lancelot slowing his horse further trying to spot a good spot to make a stand.

"Tristan...I'm sorry... you better turn back! They want me...not you!" He said turning back to look upon the road.

"Lancelot they really aren't that fussy I'm sure. One of Arthur's knight is much like an other." Tristan dismounted send his horse away and drawing his bow ready to aim at the first Woad that came within range.

Lancelot shocks his head looking at the man leading their enemies. It was the old man he was searching. "No, they are here for me... go back to the wall and forget about this trip!" his voice was steady not letting his nervousness shows but he doubt Tristan wasn't capable of reading him. "Go... tell Arthur... well that I'm sorry..."

Tristan was so angry he couldn't be bothered speak anymore. First the Roman's now this Lancelot seemed to determined to get himself killed Tristan would not allow him to go alone.

Seeing that Tristan wasn't going anywhere he turn around facing him and drawing his blades. "I said go... don't make me force you!" his voice was low so that the Woads couldn't hear him. "Go.. and don't worry I will follow you later!"

Tristan's eyes were wide of all the things he expected Lancelot drawing his blade on a fellow knight was not one of them. He dropped his bow and looked around him again the Woads were all around but none seemed about to attack. He wasn't happy about the whole thing but didn't see any other option walking slowly back to his mare he kept glancing back try to meet Lancelot's eye.

Lancelot refuse to meet his friend's eyes. Letting his swords fall from his grasp as his hands were tied behind his back. With a sigh he turn around looking directly at the magician. "Let's start with it... what do you want?"

The old man looked at Tristan's retreating form and smirked to himself removing a small bottle from his coat.It was the serum Arthur had used on Lancelot some time before and theknight could recognize it without problem.

"So it was you the one to give him…" suddenly Lancelot felt that his coming out alone and having his hands tied behind his back wasn't the best situation ever. And took a step back as the woads advanced toward him with a strange gleam into their eyes. "It was a trap…you wanted only…"

But he couldn't finish his phrase as the woads were upon him pushing him to the ground and forcing the liquid inside his mouth and down his throat. And the last thought he had before slipping into a dreamless limbo was of Arthur, still alive and probably worried about him.

Arthur had been pacing the fort for hours once Tristan had returned with his report. He'd dealt with the Roman's who had hurt Lancelot but after Tristan's beating of them all that was really required was a quiet threat about the rest of the knights being involved next time to keep them in line. Eventually he'd gone to Lancelot's room to continue his pacing.

Lancelot strode tiredly trough the hall keeping his head down too tired to deal with others and hoping to find his bed and sleep for a while before dealing with his problems and mostly with Arthur's

Arthur turned at the sound of the door opening. His first sight of Lancelot head down and almost dragging his feet with tiredness most of his frustration turned into concern. "Lancelot" He called his friends name softly wanting him to know he was not along

Startled Lancelot look up into Arthur's eyes reaching for his swords and then letting his hands fall down again. "Hey... what are you doing here?" asked softly.

"Waiting for you." Keeping his voice level Arthur had noticed how jumpy Lancelot had appears. "Tristan said he left you in the woods to think. I wanted to see you were safe back."

Lancelot shifted his gaze to the floor debating to himself if stating the true was a good idea. He knew he had to tell Arthur about his encounter and he was going to tell him that later after a nap. but Arthur's presence there changed all his plan. Pushing himself to walk to the bed he let himself fall down, motioning for Arthur to do the same next to him. "Did Tristan says something about woads?"

Arthur followed Lancelot's example although he jumped up again at the mention of Woads. "No did they come after Tristan had left you? Did they attack you?" His eyes passing even closer over Lancelot looking for injuries planning how he was going to make them pay for hurting one of his knights. But mostly for hurting his lover, his Lancelot.

"Please,calm down and sit..." asked softly the young knight patting his bed and shacking his head. "I... I received a invitation... from your woad friend...that healer"

Arthur couldn't believe what he was hearing that man he'd gone to for his serum had asked to see Lancelot. He sat back down deflated, his stupid actions had put Lancelot in danger. The man he'd most wanted to protect he'd almost killed. "What did he want?" Arthur needed to know details to decide just how much he much praying he would have to do.

Lancelot faked a smile and sighed before answer "He wanted to make sure you'd know that you are in his debt. And..." pushing his tiredness aside he stood walking stiffly to the window "Someone has killed their children Arthur... they want revenge..."

Arthur was shocked at what he heard who would be so evil as to kill children. "Did he hurt you?" As much as it was terrible to hear about such a thing his first concern was Lancelot. He looked so pale in the light from the window.

Lancelot lowered his head again and sighed. "he didn't...his friend did,they gave me more of that... serum!" Turning to face his commander he strode back to the bed and not thinking what he was doing he slowly seated himself in Arthur's lap resting his weary head on his shoulder. "Please...hold me... let me rest with your arms around me...please!"

Arthur wrapped one arm tightly around Lancelot settling him as comfortable as he could on his lap. "You can always rest in my arms." His other hand tangling itself in Lancelot's hair trying to comfort his knight.

"There was so much blood...innocent blood! The children...they hung their bodies, they forced the mothers to see their deaths...they were Romans Arthur... they were..." he closed his eyes pressing hard against his friend trying to block the vision of the children from his mind. "The woads want revenge and...and I want it too!" He pulled himself back together and looks directly into the other's eyes. "I don't care if your roman's friends would hunt me down...they kill children! I...I will kill them!"

His arm tighten round Lancelot feeling a great saddness that his friend had to witness such a thing. Meeting Lancelot's eye trying to show the conviction he felt "I will help you my Lancelot, Roman or not no one should kill children." He wondered about part of Lancelot's comment. "Why would you think they are my friends?"

Lancelot looked up at him with sad eyes "The Woads told me so, the roman's told them to thank Arthur Castus for their loss..." then shook his head tiredly and rest it on Arthur's shoulder "Don't worry Arthur... I still love you even if you let them hurt me..." he murmured sleepily not realizing what he was saying, not understanding he was confirming his for Arthur, the one secret he had kept secure from the demanding Woads.

They had him tortured and demanded for the whole day, trying to find a way to hurt Arthur's back, and before he could stop himself, thanks to the serum he had revealed a lot of things about the garrison. But not about Arthur, that he had kept for himself, not caring for the severe beat up he received of the terrible pain the serum made into his body for lying.

Finally the old man stopped his warriors and ask him to talk, to make amend for Arthur's mistakes before being killed as example for his companions inside the fort. Luckily he had enough strength to fight back the urge to slip away into unconsciousness and did fight back.

He had swore to them, used his name as promises that Arthur wasn't behind those death and that he himself would find a way to punish those who had hurt the children. Then they forced him to look upon the bodies and the place where the roman's hung their bodies, they force him to meet the eyes of the still shocked mothers.

And then he had pledge himself to them, assuring them he would avenge their death and bring before them the culprits of those innocents.

Arthur was torn, in his arms he held something so precious he didn't want to let go. Lancelot was showing him so much trust but was confused by what Lancelot was saying he would never let anyone hurt the thing he loved the most. He could feel Lancelot was almost asleep and knowing he had time to question him more closely Arthur wanted time with his own mind to consider what he knew.

Arthur considered who in the Roman barracks he knew or spent time with. He also considered what he knew about the men Tristan had reported had attacked Lancelot could they by the same. He spent so little time with any Romans he was ashamed about how little he knew about what was happening outside his own knights.

But the most important thing for him now was assure himself Lancelot was fine. HE slowly lie him down and cover him with the furs running his hand over his head kissing his brow gently. "I will return quickly my love, rest for now…"

And with that he strode away to find Dagonet and Tristan, and gather the others knights as soon as Lancelot was well again they would find the responsible and make them pay.


End file.
